


If Wishes Were Horses (Or Maybe Cake)

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was cake.</p></blockquote>





	If Wishes Were Horses (Or Maybe Cake)

"Next year I am locking myself in my room."

"Wasn't that bad, was it? You were so cute as a six year old."

"Willow, so not the point. I was hoping to celebrate with a glass of wine not a juice box."

"You got to buy new clothes."

"A Hello Kitty t-shirt and a pair of pink shorts."

"Pretty impressive how you took out that demon with a sling shot, bubblegum and a Barbie doll."

"It was very bad ass, but still, would it be too much to have just one birthday that only had cake, ice cream and presents?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was cake.


End file.
